Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. He is first used in the episode Kevin's Big Score. Apearance Big Chill looks alot like a moth type creature with dark blue skin. He has a blue cloak with white circles on it. The colors also match is legs. When uncloaked he has big blue wings and black lines around his chest. His chest also is where the omnitrix symbol is at. He has green eyes and a blue hood. He has two toes on each foot and one toe pointing the opposite direction. He also has four fingers. Powers and Abillities Big Chill has ghostly abillities. Like Ghostfreak he can turn intangible. When uncloaked he is able to fly pretty fast. Also cloaked or uncloaked Big Chill can still turn invisible or intangible. He has the power to freeze anything he wants. He can either shoot ice from his hands or ice from his mouth. In save the last dance episode he was seen eating metal so he must have pretty strong teeth to do that. Transformation thumb|354px|left Alien Force Big Chill makes his first apearance in Kevin's Big Score. He was used once kevin took the rustbucket and started to drive off. Ben quickly turns into Big Chill to try and catch Kevin. He makes his second appearance in Max Out. He uses this form to fight off some DNAliens. He appears next in Plumbers' Helpers, when two aliens attack, Gwen is thrown up into the air so ben makes her an ice slide as Big Chill. In the episode Alone Together, Ben goes Big Chill to cool off because he is on a really hot planet and needs some ice. Later in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo uses this form to fight some Forever Knights also Ben uses it to catch Albedo before he tricks Gwen and Kevin. Once again in the episode Save the Last Dance, he makes a big appearance being the main character. Big Chill goes crazy and starts attacking people and eating metal and such, but soon enough everyone realizes that Big Chill was pregnate and he makes little baby necrofriggians. In Voided, after ben jumps into Dr. Animos heat power supply Ben goes Big Chill to freeze it cutting off Dr. Animos power. In the last episode of the second season called Birds of a Feather, Ben goes Big Chill. In the third seasons first episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Big Chill appears to fight Vilgax but loses quickly. Later in Inferno He is used to capture who is thought to be a criminal MoldyWarp. Later in Fool's Gold, Ben becomes Big Chill in order to freeze Decka but failed. In Single- Handed, Big Chill unexpectadly is transformed thanks to two boys who found bens other hand. Luckily ben needed Big Chill to freeze two Vulpimancers in the Null Void. Later in Trade-Off Big Chill was used to fight Forever Knights. Big Chill appears in Above and Beyong to fight Alan but then when the other Plumbers in training come to help Ben runs away leaving them with hope. In the first part of the last episode The Final Battle: Part 1, Ben goes Big Chill to fight off Kraab and freezes him. Ultimate Alien Big Chill makes his first return in the episode Duped however he is used by one of the three bens so he couldnt help much. He first accidently froze Upchuck and then got smacked down. In the next episode Hit 'Em Where They ''Live, Big Chill tries to fight Vulkanus, however His minions come to help so Big Chill is forced to go ultimate. Soon after that he returns in Video Games to stop The Stalker, but fails once again because The Stalker knows all of his moves. In Escape from Aggregor, he goes Ultimate to fight Galapagus. In the next episode Too Hot To Handle, he is used to fight P'andor and slows him down a bit. In Ultimate Aggregor he quickly goes ultimate to stop a bunch of girls from crowding him. Quickly again in Map of Infinity Ben uses this form to fight the other necrofriggians but is unsuccesful and needs help from Ultimate EchoEcho. In Deep, he is used for a short time to try and capture Aggregor but has no luck. His last appearance was in Absolute Power: Part 2. He is used here to fight off kevin but has no luck freezing him.' He made his first appearance of the second season in an episode called Vicktor: the spoils. He was used in order to fight off the gaurd and dr. vicktor however needed to turn ultimate afterwards. Appearances 'Alien Force' **''Kevin's Big Score(first appearance)'' **''Max Out'' **''Plumbers' Helpers'' **''Alone Together'' **''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' **''Save the Last Dance '' **''Voided'' **''Birds of a Feather'' **''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' **''Inferno'' **''Fool's Gold'' **''Single-Handed'' **''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' **''Trade-Off'' **''Above and Beyond'' **''The Final Battle: Part 1'' 'Ultimate Alien' *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Vicktor: The Spoils'' Trivia *Big Chill is capable of flying with his wings folded, as seen in Birds of a Feather, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Duped and Video Games. *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *His design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a cryptic creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill is one of the six ultimate aliens to appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In his Ultimate Big Chill form, Big Chill's intangibility aura changes from blue to red. *Ben as Big Chill often makes puns about ice or cold. *When Ben shows Big Chill's hologram, he is some times cloaked and some times uncloaked. *In Save the Last Dance, it is revealed that all Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years, making them a genderless species. *He is considered a replacement for Ghostfreak and Arcticguana, due to his powers. *Big Chill is 1 of 3 aliens that have ice powers, the other two being Arcticguana and Ultimate Big Chill. *He was the first alien to appear in the live action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is like Duncan's Ground Pound, but with ice. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO he appears without his wings, but his Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill, has the wings. *In Cartoon Network Action Pack! #41 Teen Ben fights 10 year old Ben using Big Chill vs Heatblast. *There is a toy of him cloaked and uncloaked. Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens